Участник:-Falcon-
150px 150px Приветствую вас в зоне Рока . Если я могу чем-то вам помочь, то пишите на моей странице обсуждения. right ''Обо мне'' История Атца Я - Атец, самый великий правитель всей Земли. Знаю всё и вся, ибо от моего взора никто не уходил. Не люблю говорить, что Я - повелитель мира... Я говорю, что я властелин мира. У меня много вассалов на этой вики, хотя их имена никто не знает, кроме Меня. '' Правдивая история Атца Вонючий алкоголик 40 лет, 20 из которых он пьет. Живет в съемной квартире без туалета возле свалки, поэтому в туалет ходит на свалку. Иногда любит побаловаться грибочками. В последний раз его видели в компании ему подобных, возле московской великой свалки (как он ее называет). Цели прихода - неизвестны. Настоящая история ''Я живу в далеком селе Топчиха, что в Алтайском крае. Учусь в 10 классе, увлекаюсь танцами такими, как Dubstep и Electro Dance. Также я заядлый любитель дрифта и JDM - машин. Не многие знают, что я играю в Blackjack (или по другому "21"). В S.T.A.L.K.E.R. играю с 2009 года и самая любимая часть это "Чистое Небо". Прочитал много книг этой серии. Про аварию на ЧАЭС, а также про города Припять и Чернобыль очень много знаю, так как мой дядя был ликвидатором и бывал в этих городах еще до аварии. '' О моем персонаже'' left|159pxБезликий - бывший военный, Легенда зоны и просто несчастливый. Этот сталкер всегда ходит в противогазе, так как у него очень сильно изуродовано лицо. "Потерял" он свой лик из за неизвестной аномалии в Чернобыле, в которую он попал. Считается, что он первый военный, который побывал в Зоне после второй катастрофы.Часто появляется в Припяти и в баре «100 рентген». Был тайно знаком со Стрелком и Доктором. По некоторым данным, недолгое время был в группе Стрелка. По историям, он бывал в центре Зоны неоднократно. Был такой слух, что он мог быть агентом О-Сознания, но вскоре этот слух развеялся, когда Безликий в Баре «100 рентген» при всех снял противогаз и сказал: "Вот что они со мною сделали!..." и ушел. Некоторые сталкеры упали в обморок, других вывернуло на изнанку. Он вернулся через месяц раненым. Его вылечили и он вновь ушел бродить по пустошам Зоны. Последняя дислокация - ЧАЭС. ''Описания оружия Безликого'' Винтарь ВС Безликого -''' уникальное оружие. Отличается от оригинала тем, что он легче на 850 грамм, удвоенный урон и улучшенный оптический прицел. Считается, что это прототип нового оружия Наёмников.'' Сноситель -' модифицированный вариант УДП Компакт. Отличается от оригинала тем, что у него утроенный урон, и из за этого название такое.'' ''Комбинезон Безликого'' Уникальный комбинезон с поразительными свойствами. На вид он выглядит на смесь военной формы и комбинезона "СЕВА". Свойства: как и комбинезон Призрака - заживляет раны как на собаке, поразительная защита от пси-излучения и поэтому он может убить контролера с расстояния двух шагов. Иногда во время выброса он светится синим цветом и становится очень горячим, но несмотря на боль, Безликий его никогда не снимает. По слухам, этот комбинезон сделал Шуруп, но без свойств. Свойства появились во время попадания в аномалию, где в результате сталкер потерял лик. Книги, которые я прочитал #''Эпицентр удачи'' #''Зона поражения'' #''Дом на болоте'' #''Полураспад'' #''Дезертир'' #''Воины Зоны'' #''Закон Проклятого'' #''Закон Снайпера'' #''Пустые земли'' #''Закон Меченого'' #''Закон наёмника'' #''Враг "Монолита"'' #''Новая зона. Личность клиента'' #''Тайна полтергейста'' #''Я — сталкер. Осознание'' #''Лунь'' #''Фреон'' #''Беглый огонь'' #''Герои Зоны. Ядерные ангелы'' #''Горизонт событий'' Статьи и категории, которые я создал ''Статьи'' #''Сергей Григорович'' #''Закон Проклятого'' #''Новая зона. Личность клиента.'' #''Новая зона. Время туманов.'' #''Новая зона. Контур боли.'' #''Игры с запредельным.'' #''Пикник на обочине.'' #''Андрей Левицкий'' #''Василий Орехов'' #''Сергей Недоруб'' #''Дмитрий Силлов'' #''Алексей Калугин'' #''Александр Зорич'' #''Сергей Клочков'' #''Я - сталкер. Антизона'' #''"Сталкер"'' #''Алексей Бобл'' #''Алексей Гравицкий'' #''Сергей Слюсаренко'' #''Сергей Палий'' #''Владимир Васильев'' #''Владислав Выставной'' #''Лев Жаков'' #''Ежи Тумановский'' #''Виктор Ночкин'' #''Герои Зоны. Земля ветеранов'' #''Я - сталкер. Тропами мутантов'' #''Герои Зоны. Ядерные ангелы'' #''Александр Шакилов'' #''Я - сталкер. Слепая удача'' ''Категории'' #''НАТОвское оружие '' #''Бывшие группировки '' #''Гравитационные аномалии '' #''Костюмы со встроенным шлемом '' #''Книги Василия Орехова '' #''Книги Сергея Недоруба '' #''Книги Алексея Бобла '' #''Книги Андрея Левицкого '' #''Участники с особыми правами'' #''Откатчики'' #''Модераторы чата'' #''Персонажи с неизвестной судьбой'' #''Книги Александра Шакилова'' #''Книги Виктора Ночкина'' ''Мои собственные рассказы'' *''Откровения одного сталкера.'' *''Зима и Сокол. Часть 1.'' *''Зима и Сокол. Часть 2.'' *''Начало истории Безликого.'' *''Цикл рассказов "За центром" (В разработке)'' ''Любимые группы'' 30stm-new-photos-30-seconds-to-mars-20879209-1280-855.jpg|''30 Seconds to Mars''|linktext=You know enough to know the way... 196672.jpg|''Disturbed''|linktext=Liberate your mind, you motherfucker... artleo.com-42103.jpg|''Hollywood Undead''|linktext=I keep searching for something that I never seem to find... 1357900980_rammstein-12-1680x1050.jpg|''Rammstein''|linktext=Kann verbrennen, kann dich blenden... thumb|264px|Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flagthumb|318px|Metro: Last Lightthumb|342px|The Crew (2014) Мои любимые игры *''Rage *''Fallout'' *''Fallout 2'' *''Fallout 3'' *''Fallout: New Vegas'' *''Need for Speed: Most Wanded (2005)'' *''S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Тень Чернобыля'' *''S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Чистое Небо'' *''S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Зов Припяти '' *''Saints Row 2'' *''Saints Row: The Trihd'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *''Assassin's Creed'' *''Assassin's Creed 2'' *''Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (в ожидании)'' *''The Crew (в ожидании) '' *''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' *''Comand & Conquer: Red Alert 2'' *''Metro 2033'' *''Metro: Last Light'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' *''Crysis 3'' *''Wasteland'' *''Wasteland 2 (в ожидании)'' *''Racedriver GRID'' *''GRID 2'' *''Watch Dogs (в ожидании)'' ''Конфигурация моего компьютера'' Процессор: Intel 3570K Core™ i5-3570K, 1155, OEM (3.4 GHz) Видеокарта: Sapphire Radeon HD 5970 Toxic (4096 Мб) Оперативная память (ОЗУ): 8 Гб Жесткий диск (HDD): 1024 Гб ОС: Windows 7 Ultimate Как со мной связаться *link= evilempire1997 *link= Богдан Маркишев *20px|link= Богдан Маркишев *20px Богдан Маркишев *Steam White867 ''Небольшое хобби '' En-6npmPxfc.jpg Lly7AT6tO6o.jpg Jp5j8wpdX6M.jpg Need for Speed™ ProStreetnfsProStreet000.jpg Need for Speed™ ProStreetnfsProStreet001.jpg Need for Speed™ ProStreetnfsProStreet003.jpg Need for Speed™ ProStreetnfsProStreet004.jpg Need for Speed™ ProStreetnfsProStreet009.jpg Need for Speed™ ProStreetnfsProStreet012.jpg Категория:Участники Категория:Модераторы чата Категория:Участники с особыми правами